


His Real Self is Dangerous

by Theimpossiblegirl (fernandarosa)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandarosa/pseuds/Theimpossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never easy for Derek Hale when it came to his feelings.<br/>It was always easy for Stiles Stilinski to talk about the way he felt about everything.<br/>Love is nothing but a device to make you aware of your real self, once a man knows love, he becomes an individual.<br/>He will live according to his light, he will live from his own inwardness. His life will have tremendous beauty, but that is the fear of the society.<br/>They will find their own lights, their own real selves, but the real self is dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Real Self is Dangerous

                                                     Preface

High school was done, so Beacon Hills was almost left behind. College is the real deal now, and Stiles Stilinski couldn't be more excited.

He's now at the University of California, more precisely at Hastings College of the Law, side by side to his best friend Scott McCall, packing up to get back home. 

Scott, as you may know, decided to stay in the family business and applied to a medical career, he wanted to help people like him, so he's a freshman in the veterinary stuff.

UCSF's precisely 2 hours and 53 minutes away from Beacon Hills, what is crucial for the boys to keep his minds at college, and hearts at home.

Lydia, decided to go to an arts school, you can read "UCLA", what makes her travels home a little longer, then she's not always around.

Malia and Kira, got into Berkeley, so they are always around. Kira is into something about chemistry, and Malia... Well, nobody actually knows what Malia's doing.

Mama McCall and Sheriff Stilinsky are now dating, so yeah, ultimate ship is on everbody! 

Now, back on Stiles and Scott packing up, one last explanation: the golden boys usually spend their weekends at Beacon Hills. 

No, it's not because of the werewolf stuff or the supernatural thing that happens over there, it's because of Stiles new boyfriend. 

Yes, Stiles' on college, and he's not dating some super-cute-college-lacrosse-player, he ended up dating someone from Beacon Hills, oh, what a plot twist!

His boyfriend's a very cute-supernatural-something-from-the-supernatural-oh-really-Beacon-Hills. He's dating his dad's partner, Deputy Parrish.

Everything is back on track and the sun shines in the foggy Beacon Hills.

But Derek Hale is not happy at all with this situation, and he doesn't even know why. 


End file.
